El trato
by pelirroja20
Summary: Un príncipe acostumbrado a tener todo lo deseado,InuYasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi la pérdida de su madre hace que se vea inmersa en problemas ecónomicos,InuYasha piensa hacerle cobrar lo que no paga haciendo un trato ¿Que trato? Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**EL TRATO**

*******************

**En un país bastante lejano, había un príncipe acostumbrado a tener todo lo deseado incluido las mujeres, **_**ése **_**príncipe se llama InuYasha Taisho hijo indigno del rey InuTaisho y de su esposa la reina Izayoi.**

**Y no muy lejos de ese palacio vivían los sirvientes en pequeñas chavolas.**

**Kagome Higurashi después de la pérdida de su adorada madre se ve inmersa en problemas ecónomicos, los sirvientes personales de Inuyasha le reclamán el dinero que no podría conseguir en cien años, haciendo que la lleven al palacio para imponerle un castigo, al encontrarse cara a cara con InuYasha teme haber llevado su rebeldía muy lejos haciendo que InuYasha piense una manera de hacerle cobrar lo que no paga haciendo a cambio un trato, ¿pero que especie de trato?**

*******************

**-Capítulo 1-**

Inuyasha hijo ¿no crees que es hora de salir del baño?-- preguntó la reina Izayoi, sin saber que su hijo estaba fumando en el baño, ella se olía algo pero no sabía con exactitud el qué.

--Déjalo Izayoi, prefiere tirar su reputación y la nuestra, antes que seguir nuestros pasos-- dijo InuTaisho visiblemente irritado por el comportamiento de su hijo y el de su mujer al seguir la corriente a InuYasha.

--Pero es nuestro bebé--dijo Izayoi con lágrimas en los ojos

--No es ningún bebé en este momento está hay dentro haciendo vete tú a saber-- dijo InuTaisho furioso

Izayoi se levantó con toda la dignidad posible y se puso derecha para combatir a un rival muy temido...su marido.

-Te puede demostrar que estás equivocado con nuestro bebé-dijo Izayoi muy confiada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿cómo?- preguntó InuTaisho retandola

-De esta forma-dijo Izayoi mientras abría la puerta del lavabo, del baño salía mucho humo y al fondo viendo como su hijo fumaba algo...no quería ni pensar que era

Izayoi se tapó la mano con la boca y puso una expresión de dolor, no podía creerse que aquél fuera su hermoso niñito, su bebé, su mano derecha, no lo podía creer por más que lo viera, entonces se giró para ver a su marido y ver en el una enorme sonrisa de satisfación cómo diciendo "Te lo dije".

Izayoi salió corriendo llena de decepción, se sentía engañada por el único ser al que jamás pensó que la engañaria...su hijo.

-La has hecho buena InuYasha- le dijo InuTaisho enfadado mientras miraba como su hijo daba otra calada al cigarro.

-Me da igual - dijo InuYasha con indiferencia.

InuTaisho se acercó lo suficiente como para agarrar el cigarro, tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con el pie, recibiendo como premio la furia de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le preguntó InuYasha muy amenazante a su padre, haciendo que este último levantara la mano para darle unos buenos sopapos.

-Soy tú padre, a mí no me hables así, o sino te desheredo- le dijo amenazante InuTaisho.

InuYasha lo miró con la furia brillando sus hermosos ojos color miel/dorado.

-No te atreveras- dijo InuYasha retando a su padre.

-La verdad es que si me atrevo y si no quieres que lo haga mejor cállate-

InuYasha se calló, sabía que debía hacerlo aunque tuviera muchas ganas de irse a emborrachar para pasar este mal trago.

-Ahora vete a tus aposentos y no salgas hasta la cena, aunque quizás tendría que tratarte como a los niños pequeños y dejarte sin postre- dijo burlonamente, consiguiendo que su hijo lo mirara con expresión de chiste.

InuYasha se fue a sus aposentos tal y como le dijo su padre, mientras eso sí, pensaba una forma de devolverle la jugada de forma tortuosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mamá, te añoro- pensó Kagome mientras miraba el cielo y el sol brillando encima de su cabeza.

-Kagome, deberías dejar de gandulear y ir a buscar más pescado- dijo una mujer mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años.

-Sí- dije con desgana, hacía un mes que mi madre había muerto y yo la echaba mucho de menos, sus risas, su sonrisa, todo, ahora tenía que trabajar, algo que hasta ahora no me había preocupado ya que mientras mi madre trabajaba yo arreglaba la casa y me quedaba cuidando de mi hermano Sota con ahora ya diez años.

Me diriji a la pescadería dónde según la nota de mi jefe tenía que comprar dos salmones grandes. Me comenzaba a preocupar mucho el dinero, ya que no tenía casi para comer, mucho menos para continuar pagando la escuela de Sota y la casa, tenía que pensar otro trabajo que me saliera rentable a las necesidades de mi hermano y las mías propias.

De vuelta a la pescadería me encontré con Sota en un parque columpiandose con la cabeza gacha, me acerqué y le dí un beso en la coronilla.

-Hermanita- susurró él tristemente

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Me han echado de la escuela por no pagar el retraso que teniamos hace cuatro meses-

Yo me sorprendí, hace tres meses que mi madre no pagaba la escuela.

-No te preocupes cariño- le dije mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

Él me abrazó con igual fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas caian de sus ojos color chocolate, identicos a los míos.

Cogí a Sota de la mano mientras iba caminando hacía la tienda dónde hacia un mes que trabajaba para pagar gastos, dejé el salmón fresco en la encimera mientras mi compañera lo cogía y se lo llevaba.

-Ya he terminado mi turno- dije alviada de haber terminado el turno hoy.

-Eso no puede ser- dijo mi compañera, la que se había llevado el salmón.

-¿Porqué?- pregunté yo con mezcla de sentimientos

-Tienes que hacer horas extras, pero no se pagan - dijo mi jefa detrás de mí, mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfación al ver mi cara de incrédula.

-Pero no puedo, tengo que llevar a mi hermano al médico- lo cual era cierto, llevaba una semana muy enfermo tenía tos, fiebre, vomitos...entre otras cosas.

-Lo siento monina, va a ser que no, te vas a tener que quedar aquí haciendo las horas extras- dijo mi jefa haciendo que su sonrisa fuera más amplia aún, a mi me hubiera gustado tener el salmón gigante a mano para meterselo en la boca de golpe, seguro que le entraría con esa bocota que tenía.

-Sota- le susurré atrayendo su atención

-¿Qué?- dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Te voy a llevar al medico no te preocupes- le dije mientras le apretaba un poco la mano dandole confianza en lo que haría.

Él me miró esperanzado, teníamos que ir al médico urgente.

-Lo siento pero no- le dije muy decidida a mi jefe. haciendo que su sonrisa amplia se perdiera.

-Debes hacerlo, sino te despido- dijo ella con arrogancia.

-No, se equivoca, la que se va de aquí soy yo, y metase el trabajo dónde el sol no lo alcance- le dije mientras le tiraba el devantal en la cara, cómo si fuera una escoria- ¡Ah!- dije como si se me olvidara- Págueme me debe mil de las grandes- le dije mientras veía como ahora mi ex-jefa corría a pagarme.

Cogí y con mucha dignidad y me llevé a mi hermano al médico, estaba segura que me costaría un ojo de la cara, y así fue, de las mil que me había dado había tenido que pagar ochocientas de las grandes. Salí de allí con un aire abatido.

-Señorita Higurashi- dijo un hombre fortachón tras mi espalda, eso me dio muy mala espina.

-Sí- dije mientras me giraba lentamente con mi hermano Sota al lado.

-Devemos hablar acerca del pago incumplido este mes a la realeza- dijo él con mirada sombria.

Era muy atractivo pero esa mirada no le sentaba nada bien.

-Lo siento, no lo e podido pagar- dije yo excusandome

-A mí no se me excuse, debo retenerla en el palacio hasta que el rey o la reina le atiendan- dijo él con voz ruda.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo- le dije yo

-Eso a mi no se me queje- me dijo él con igual tono haciendo que mi cara se tensase y comenzara a dar muestras de una posible irritación.

-Mi hermano viene conmigo- le dije yo con voz baja pero que indicaba obediencia

-No puede venir- me negó el hombre.

-Pues pan y agua, él viene o sino yo no voy- dije enfadada

-No me ha entendido señorita, le estoy reteniendo no preguntando- dijo burlon el hombre.

-Él que no lo entiende aquí es usted señor...ni me importa, yo no voy sin mi hermano ¿Queda claro?- pregunté yo comenzando a sacar mi caracter que pocas personas habían visto.

Él tensó la mandibula hasta el punto en que pensé que se le partiria.

-Me agarró fuertemente del brazo haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, mi hermano estuvo a punto de protestar, pero con la mirada lo callé.

Me llevó hasta el castillo de la realeza y nos metió en una habitación que parecía ser el calabozo

-Huele a pis- dijo Sota

-No es muy agradable esta sala-

-¡Callaos!- nos gritó él chico que nos había encerrado

Dimos un respingo

**oOoOoOoOoO**

-InuYasha han detenido a una chica muy guapa que va con su hermano pequeño- le informó un hombre bajito con pelo moreno.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja negra, como si estuviera incrédulo.

-¿Tan bella es o exageras?- preguntó

-Es bellisima si pudiera yo me quedaba con ella un par de noches- dijo maliciosamente

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- dijo InuYasha mientras se imaginaba que aquella mujer era un cardo malayo, algo horrible de ver, los gustos de sus soldados eran bastante incompatibles con los suyos.

-En el calabozo- dijo sonriendo, InuYasha arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

InuYasha fue al calabozo y lo que se encontró lo dejó congelado o caliente, ya no lo sabia.

La chica era muy bonita debía tener entre diecisite o dieciocho años, tenía el pelo negro con tonos azulados oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL TRATO**

*******************

***CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR***

InuYasha fue al calabozo y lo que se encontró lo dejó congelado o caliente, ya no lo sabia.

La chica era muy bonita debía tener entre diecisiete o dieciocho años, tenía el pelo negro con tonos azulados oscuro.

*********************

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 2-**

Kagome se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando fijamente, giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos ámbar de un chico que debía tener veinte o quizás un par más.

-Soltadla- dijo él en un tono de voz que a ella se le erizó el vello.

Y obedientes como eran la soltaron.

Yo lo miré fijamente y de mis ojos salían chispas de enfado, él lo notó y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- ordenó con prepotencia.

-No te interesa- contesté con rebeldía.

Él me miró con una sonrisa fría y volvió a preguntarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cual es tú nombre?- preguntó él de nuevo.

-No te interesa- volví a responder, haciendo que los nervios de él crisparan con impaciencia.

Sota estaba mirando esa escena y estaba bastante asustado, sabía que yo podía ser muy cabezota y terca como una mula, pero se notaba que ese hombre no tendría mucha paciencia por la forma en la que rechinó los dientes.

-¡Guardia!- gritó Inuyasha perdiendo al fin toda la paciencia que poseía.

Uno de los guardias que habían estado observando la escena se levantó a la orden de su amo.

-¿Sí señor?- preguntó él guardia.

-Haz que la señorita hable-

-Con mucho gusto- dijo él guardia sonriendo, enseñando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa, la verdad es que era bastante feo y apestaba a alcohol.

Él guarda se acercó y me intentó besar como si fuera una puta, haciendo que yo me muriera de asco, por supuesto internamente, mi hermano estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Suéltame!.-grité yo mientras le pegaba una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que el hombre lanzara maldiciones del dolor que llevaba, aproveché justo ese momento para rematarle con un codazo en la mandíbula haciendo que se cayera, puse a mi hermano Sota tras de mí, no quería que se metiera en la discusión que se iba a tener. Al instante siguiente tenía al otro guardia mirándome con furia latente.

Inuyasha había mirado la escena impasible, y ahora me miraba fijamente y en la profundidad de sus ojos se avecinaba un frío congelante.

-Por lo visto os tendré que castigar yo mismo.-dijo Inuyasha duramente.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero por favor no toques a mi hermano.-le dije yo en un tono suplicante, haciendo que Inuyasha mirará tras de mí para ver a mi hermano que tenia las lágrimas ya visibles en su rostro.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo quiera y cuando digo todo es todo.-subrayó Inuyasha

Yo asentí de cabeza, sabía que no me podía negar a las peticiones de él.

-Guardia.-ordenó, haciendo que él guardia dejara de mirarme con esa furia en sus ojos para mirar ahora a su amo.

-Si, señor.-dijo él guarda intentando poner buena cara.

-Llévate al crío, la señorita y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar en mis aposentos, quiero que cuidéis al niño como si os fuera la vida en ello, como al niño le pase algo os dejare un agujero del tamaño de Manhattan en la polla ¿queda claro?.-preguntó Inuyasha en un tono de voz que decía: obediencia o muerte.

-Sí señor.- asintió él guardia un poco asustado mientras se llevaba a un Sota llorando y intentando patearlo.

Yo miré a mi hermano, sabía que no correría peligro, porque la que corría peligro en estos momentos era yo.

-Bueno, bueno, nos hemos quedado a solas, recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que yo quiera.- comentó Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante y muy de macho.

Yo asentí.

-Quiero que…no sé, ¿Qué te podría pedir?.-dijo él pensando.

Yo ahora si comenzaba a temer, sabía que mi hermano estaría bien siempre y cuando yo fuera obediente.

-Desnúdate- dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?-pregunté yo incrédula.

-¿Eres sorda o que? Te he dicho que te desnudes.-

Yo me quedé pálida, jamás me había desnudado delante de alguien.

-¡Ya!.-rugió Inuyasha, haciendo que yo diera un bote y comenzará a hacer lo que él me había ordenado.

Mi vista estaba siempre enfocando la de él, ya que temía a las reacciones de él, ¿y si no le gustaba lo que veía?, pero que más dá, yo estaba obligada a hacerlo tuviera buen cuerpo o no.

A los cinco minutos ya estaba desnuda, mientras la mirada de él me recorría de arriba abajo fijando su vista en mis pechos, sabía que no eran muy grandes pero tampoco eran muy pequeños.

Él se acercó y comenzó a masajearme los senos.

-¿Te gusta?.- me preguntó él.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no y que se fuera al infierno, pero no podía, esto lo hacía por mi hermano, por todo, no tenía nada.

-Sí.- murmuré trémula

Al siguiente segundo el estaba acariciando mis pezones haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara y suaves jadeos salieron de mi boca al ver que él los lamía con su lengua.

-¿Te gusta?.-preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí.-susurré

Él bajo sus manos hasta mi entrepierna y ahí comenzó a acariciarme, pero de pronto se paró.

-Por hoy ya es suficiente, diré que te lleven a la habitación de al lado mío, no te quiero perder la vista ni un momento.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Y yo allí, desnuda y deseosa de sexo, fantástico.- pensé sarcásticamente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

  
**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rw:**

*****Bonnie*****

*****Skuld Dark*****

*****Paulaa*****

*****XiO*****

**También agradecer a los que leen,**

**n.n.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besos**

**LilyanAllen**


End file.
